Retrobution
by liger zero striker
Summary: the history for LT caitlin amaroq. from friend or foe
1. prologe

Retribution (working title)

Disclaimer; if I owned zoids would you be reading this on a fanfiction sight? No this would be on TV.

Prologue:

A pair of blue eyes looks out a window and over the desert, their owner a 14-year-old blond haired girl by the name of Caitlin Amaroq sighs wile staring at the community hanger, she still had 8 minutes till she could practice piloting her zoid, she yawns "what a boring day." When the clock says 5 minutes to go, she gets up, goes down the stairs and almost plows into her mother "Caitlin Rose Amaroq! Watch where you're going!" "Yes mom." "Shish Cait use your eyes for once!" "Ok." Her mother smiles "alright dear, go have fun with that command wolf of yours." "Yay!" Cait runs out the door, but stops as she approaches her father. "Hi dad!" he looks up from the mail. "Mail squirt." "Ok." Cait takes her mail and sticks it in her water backpack, "have fun with Wolfy." Her dad says with a smile. Cait grins, "Rodger." And jogs off to the community hanger. After opening the side door of the building she walks past a few different zoids, as she passes the antiquated Rev-raptor that was next to her red command wolf, she noticed that old MR Hibbert was telling the little kids the story of the zoid that supposedly was older than he was, Cait settled in on wolfys paw to listen, "now children the story I am about to tell you may or may not be true," he started "long ago when I was younger than all of you, three Rev-raptors attacked…" That brought a round of gasps from the kids, except for Caitlin, Who smiled. "They tried to take over the town," he continued "but the brave townspeople stopped the bandits," "Yay!" cheered the little ones. "Now two of the raptors where totaled but the third one," he said patting the foot of the Rev-raptor. "Was saved and is now used to see if the older children are ready for a zoid of their own. When you are older you will be tested on how well you take care of this zoid. Any questions?" he inquired. Cait noted that quite a few small hands went up. But she climbs up into the cockpit instead of staying, and heads out into the desert practice run.

A/N yes yes I know short, but I need to get some stuff straight so.

#1 this is about the time of the first GF episode, (you know, the one where we first meet Ambient and Hiltz.)

#2 the side door mentioned was for humans; the main door is for zoids.

#3 the "desert practice run." Is a path designated for learning pilots.

#4 I might have more chapters, if I do they will be posted when I get some reviews.

#5 yes this is the same Caitlin Amaroq from "friend or foe" this is her past.

#6 flames will be given to campers as fire starters.

#7 reviews are like gas to a car MUST have.


	2. what happend?

Retribution

Disclaimer; I don't own zoids. why must I say this? If I owned zoids this would be on TV or at least a comic book.

Chapter one: what now?

Caitlin slowly opens her eyes and groans, "oww… since when did waking up hurt?" she sits up and looks around the cockpit of her command wolf and sees that all systems where dead she whispers "oh no." after popping opening the canopy and exiting the wolf she sees the full extent of the damage "Wolfy what have they done to you?" for the once red zoid was beginning to get the stony look that only dead zoids have. Caitlin wipes away the tears that were starting to fall "ok Cait you need to stop crying and think of what to do next" she starts scrounging around the cockpit, after pulling out her water backpack she finds the mail her dad gave her "lets see "zoid monthly magazine" and a letter with the republic seal?" she opens the letter and finds that it was a set of enrollment papers in the republic military academy "a lot of good these do me, I have no way to get there." She watches the sun set, "well at least the desert wont be to hot for awhile." She then reads the papers more closely, "Hmm… if I get to red river base they will arrange transportation to the academy, so I just need to get to the red river base." She looks at the wolf, "but how do I get there?" She closes her eyes and thinks, suddenly her eyes fly open "the Rev-raptor!" Cait smiles as she stuffs her mail into the small backpack. She then starts back to the small village humming. As Cait enters the border-town she stars crying after seeing the near total destruction she runs to her house. Relieved to see it still standing even though it looked burned around the edges. Caitlin carefully walks thru the kitchen and up to her room; she pulls out a fireproof box and opens it, relived to see her ID papers where ok. After adding her ID to the papers in her water backpack she once more heads to the community hanger. The main doors where open so she carefully walks into the hanger, instantly spotting the raptor, it was the only zoid left in the hanger "the others must have been destroyed in the attack." Reasoned Caitlin. She climbs up into the cockpit, and smiles as the zoid started up "Red River base here I come." Hour's later; Cait stops as her zoid crests a hill, "whoa that's big." She had just spotted dragon head base. "Wait a second that's the wrong one, that's the imperial base." She turns the raptors head and spots a smaller base. "There it is." Caitlin approaches the base at a light trot. As she nears the base some command wolves surround her. "Attention rev raptor pilot, identify yourself or come under fire as a threat." Comes a voice from one of the wolves. "Ummm.. Im Caitlin Amaroq. And I have this paper that says you guys can get me to the republican zoid pilot academy." A different voice now comes over the speakers "well Caitlin I thought your parents got you a red command wolf not a rev-raptor." Cait blinks. "Yes they did, but the wolf got totaled Col. Kruger." "I see." Responded Kruger. "Perhaps you should come inside and explain." Cait nods, the rev-raptor mimicking the gesture. "Yes Sir."

A/N

Yes I FINALY finished the chapter. I think all I need to explain this time is that Col. Kruger was friends with Caitlin's parents. You will get to find out what happened to Caitlin's town next chapter.


End file.
